The present invention relates to interdental brushes, which are well known in the dental industry. Interdental brushes fit into spaces between and around the teeth. A variety of interdental brush styles are available, including small, portable devices that fit easily into pockets or purses and are generally disposable, as well as larger, reusable style handles that may receive replaceable brush portions. Each of these styles presents advantages and disadvantages. For example, the smaller, disposable style interdental brushes often include a one piece molded plastic handle and neck that is relatively flimsy and difficult to grip, with a simple brush portion extending from one end. The benefits of being easily stored and disposed are balanced by discomfort and difficulty in manipulation. On the other hand, while the larger handle style may be more comfortable and easier to manipulate, it is bulky and difficult to transport.